Cher journal
by After5
Summary: Cher journal Je decide de t'écrire alors que sept ans sont passé depuis la mort de maman. Le temps passe vite... Mais j'ai grandi! J'ai à présent 17 ans et je compte bien te prouver que je ne suis plus la petite fille d'autre fois qui pleurer à chauque évocation du mot "Maman" je suis... plus forte à présent! Je veut prouver à Maman que je suis... que je peux être heureuse
1. Chapter 1

**Dimanche 7 septembre,**

Cher journal,

Aujourd'hui c'est la première fois que je te parle, j'ai le trac ! En fait, je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre pour que tu me comprennes au fil des jours, te déballant mes malheurs, mes peines, mes joies et mes secrets. Oui, mon cher journal intime, mais avant, promet-moi, que, entre toi et moi, tout est, et restera secret. Promet-le moi ! ... Enfin, Je sais je suis idiote de penser qu'un jour quelqu'un me répondra comme si tu étais vivant. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas pourquoi je t'écris. Envie de tout dévoiler, de tout lâcher, d'avoir des « épaules » si je puis dire, sur qui pleurer ? Surement ! Je suis timide tu sais, raconter ce que j'ai sur le cœur à quelqu'un d'autre m'est quasiment impossible, et pourtant j'en aurais besoin ! Mais pour l'instant, sans vouloir t'offenser, je me contente d'une feuille de papier et de mon encre de mon stylo. Bref, aussi, si je ne t'ai pas écrit avant, c'est surtout parce qu'avant j'avais des amies. Mais maintenant... à vrai dire, mon père déménage beaucoup pour son travail, et j'ai dû partir, encore. Demain, je recommence les cours, dans une nouvelle école : Elle s'appelle Fairy Tail ! Hum... drôle de nom ! La queue des fées... un nom qui laisse songeur mais bon ! Ce n'est pas ça qui m'intéresse, on a envoyé l'uniforme, il est plus coloré que l'autre que j'avais avant, il faut dire, le gris, c'est tout, sauf coloré. A mi-chemin entre le noir et le blanc, mais c'est pour ça que j'aime cette couleur, elle me correspond bien ! Mais mon nouvel uniforme, est bleu clair, marron et blanc, avec une cravate et heu... une... riquiqui jupe ? Heu... ouais, le dirlo doit être un pervers, ce n'est pas possible autrement, mais enfin ! Ce que je redoute aussi c'est la réaction de mes camarades, je ne les connais pas, eux non plus, et je n'ai jamais été très douée pour me faire des amies, j'espère, vraiment, que je ne serai pas seule jusqu'au bout cette année. C'est triste d'être seule, tu ne trouves pas ? Je vais bientôt avoir dix-sept ans, et en fait, je rêve d'une autre chose pour cette année... Tu ne devines pas ?... Aller ! ... Tu sais bien !... non ? ... Bon ! En réalité je souhaite, ma première histoire d'amour ! Ça y'est ! Je le sais, je le sens au fond de moi, que je suis prête, que cette année est la bonne ! Je le sais... Ah ! Et, encore une dernière chose mon très cher journal, appelle moi Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lundi 8 septembre,**

Cher journal,

Eh bien, aujourd'hui, je pense que mes mauvais pressentiments étaient vraiment infondés. En fait, Fairy Tail est remplie de personne accueillant et chaleureux. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas par quoi, ou plutôt par qui commencer. Quand je suis arrivée, déjà de une j'étais en retard. Ça commençait déjà bien ! J'ai courus comme j'ai pu à la recherche quasiment désespérer de ma classe, ou à la limite du dirlo pervers. En clair j'avais l'air d'une dératée dans les couloirs, je t'assure que j'y allais à fond ! A un moment, même, j'ai renversé un tout petit homme qui avait une étrange ressemblance à un lutin avec son drôle de chapeau ! Ouch ! Je me suis complètement ramasser par terre, ça faisait mal ! Et puis, oubliant mon petit « bobo » passager, je me suis rendue compte que en fait, le fameux « lutin » était en train de regarder le ... dessous de ma jupe. Alors là ben, c'est clair, c'était bien le principal. Pervers comme il m'avait déjà semblé comprendre à la vue de mon uniforme. Ensuite, heureusement, il s'est rendu compte de... son... écart de comportement ! Il s'est redresser et il m'a accompagné jusqu'à la classe après avoir fait les présentations qui confirmait ce que je pensais. Apparemment, je suis entrée dans la classe en plein cours de Math, si on en juge le tableau remplie de formule mathématique compliquée. D'ailleurs, une autre chose m'a étonnée, le prof est un chat... bleu... et qui parle ! Ça fait vraiment beaucoup niveau bizarreries, en plus, vers le fond de la salle, j'ai aperçus un gras avec des cheveux roses et une écharpe en écaille de... je-ne-sais-pas-trop-quoi, qui semblait dormir tranquillement. Bon enfin, il y en avait dans la classe avec des cheveux bleus, vert et même violet alors... la normalité est certainement déjà bizarre pour eux. En fait, tout le monde s'est retourné vers moi et le proviseur à l'instant même où la porte s'est ouverte. J'ai entendu un brouhaha effroyable, comme si les élèves n'attendaient que le moment où j'arriverais pour mettre une pagaille pas possible. J'ai été très étonnée pour tout te dire, surtout qu'une grande femme aux cheveux écarlates et flamboyante a criée pour rétablir l'ordre, qui en suivie un silence mortuaire. Bref, suite à ça, et quand le principal fut partit, j'avançais dans les rangs, sous le regard curieux de mes autres camarades, j'ai même un peu rougis de gêne, mais je continuais à m'avancer entre les bureaux jusqu'à une place que me désigna le professeur. J'étais à coter d'une jeune femme, aux cheveux bleus, rêveuse, regardant ailleurs visiblement, tripotant un crayon à papier dans ses longs doigts. J'oubliais presque aussi, de te dire, mon cher journal, un autre de mes traits de caractère : je suis plutôt curieuse. Cette curiosité m'a donc poussé à regarder jusque-là où les yeux de ma voisine se posaient. Elle regardait intensément un garçon au second rang, aux cheveux noir, et heu... sans chemise aussi ! Ok, je pense que je vais mettre mes idées reçus sur ce qui est normal ou non, parce que ici, et ben... ça ne me servira plus à grand-chose ! Bref, ma voisine le fixait intensément, elle avait un léger sourire aux lèvres. Et moi aussi, j'ai souri. Je l'envie presque, comme je te l'ai dit hier, j'aimerais être amoureuse ! J'ai regardé dans la classe, survolant vaguement les élèves, et me demandant, si, mon premier amour était peut-être dans cette salle. J'ai secoué la tête gentiment, me disant que parmi les gens que j'avais brièvement vu, il n'y en avait aucun qui correspondait réellement à... non, en fait, je ne sais pas trop à quoi le fameux « il » ressemblera. Mais je pense qu'on ne sait pas forcement ces choses-là. Finalement, dans la matinée, suite à un travail de groupe avec son/sa voisin(e), j'ai appris, que ma voisine était très gentille ! Et elle parle même à la troisième personne ! Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'appelait Jubia, c'est un joli nom je trouve, et j'ai l'impression qu'une amitié entre elle et moi va rapidement se former, même si elle agit de façon, heu... un peu méfiante avec moi. Ah ! Et j'ai aussi appris que le garçon torse-nu que ma nouvelle amie regardait s'appelle en fait, Grey Fullbuster, ou Grey-sama comme elle l'appelle. A la récréation, la femme de tout à l'heure aux cheveux écarlates, m'a aborder, elle m'a dit qu'elle s'appelait Erza Scarlett ! Je me suis tout de même fait la réflexion que le fait que son nom soit en parfait accord avec la couleur de ses cheveux ne devait certainement pas être un hasard, malgré tout je n'ai rien dit. Elle est la représentante des élèves de Terminale. Elle m'a aussi présenté un paquet de gens Mirajane, une jeune femme très gentille et souriante aux cheveux couleur neige et sa sœur tout aussi amicale et agréable aux cheveux plus court, mais à la ressemblance flagrante avec sa sœur Elle m'a aussi présenté Levy, un vrai rat de bibliothèque ! Je me suis très vite bien entendu avec elle, moi qui adore lire ! Je lui ai dit que j'écrivais un livre, et elle m'a demandé de lui promettre qu'elle serait la première à le lire ! Comment lui dire non ? Ensuite, on m'a présenté une collégienne de 3°, elle s'appelle Wendy, elle est trop mignonne, elle est timide mais elle m'a dit qu'elle comptait devenir médecin plus tard, on sent qu'elle est déterminé, j'espère de tout cœur qu'elle y arrivera. Et puis plein d'autre ! On m'a aussi fait la présentation du gars aux cheveux roses, qui piquait un roupillon en cours de Math. Il s'appelle Natsu Dragneel, il est très gentil, il a un sourire enfantin qui me fait automatiquement dire que c'est une bonne personne, et tous les gens que j'ai rencontré aujourd'hui aussi d'ailleurs ! Pour une raison qui m'est inconnu, lui et Grey, n'ont pas l'air de bien s'entendre, ils se disputent tous le temps ! Heureusement, Erza est là pour les séparer ! C'est une scène assez ironique de voir ces deux-là se déchainer l'un contre l'autre pour devenir tous gentils, tout copains dès que la rousse fait son apparition ! Bref, ce midi j'ai mangé avec Erza, Mira (Mirajane préfère qu'on l'appelle comme ça !), Lisanna, Levy, Wendy, et Jubia qui est restée silencieuse un bon moment avant de se mettre dans l'ambiance. Surtout que Natsu et son cher Grey-sama ce sont joint à nous, et je pense qu'elle a dû prendre son courage à deux main pour ne pas défaillir devant l'élu de son cœur ! Bref, je te le dit cher journal, je suis complètement épanouie ce soir, je sens que je vais me plaire à Fairy Tail !


End file.
